


I Will Tell Your Story

by frozenmorningdew



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenmorningdew/pseuds/frozenmorningdew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the song 'Some Die Young' by Swedish-Iranian singer Laleh. </p><p>Here is a video accompanying the story ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP6XXvyo06Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Tell Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> Original female character is barely mentioned.

Isn’t it funny how one day your life can change? Just like that. There are no warnings, no precursors. Sometimes it feels good. Like your walking down the street and someone comes up to you and gives you flowers. Out of the blue. Just hands you a bouquet of rare Columbines, because they can. Because they want to make the world more beautiful. 

More often than not, it’s a sting. It comes at you from behind, blindsiding you. Putting all of its weight on your chest so you can’t breathe. I have experienced both of these more times than I would like to remember. 

A little over 10 years ago I met a man who at that time was the same age as I am now. It started off as a professional relationship. We were coworkers, partners in performance with the same goal. To entertain, to learn, to grow. To bring joy to the people who spent their time cheering us on. 

Over the course of only 3 months, he became so much more in my life. Not a minute went by without him crossing my mind. Most of the times it was related to our work together. I thought about dance moves he had shown me or about the emotions he wanted me to harness. Sometimes I thought about the way I always managed to make him smile or the times I, and only I, was able to calm him down. And in those times I thought that maybe,  _maybe_ , this could be my reality. That he could be my reality. 

And in a way that’s how things worked out. It didn’t happen like my 16 year old self wanted but he became my reality. He became my friend. And then, he became my best friend. I did nothing without him knowing. Every problem I had was his too. Every photo that was taken, he saw it first. Every song I recorded, he heard it first. Every outfit for every date. He was always the first one.

I was there when he met her. We were having lunch when she strolled in. So beautiful. She had olive skin and raven dark hair. She walked with such confidence and her sundress flowed with every step. His emerald eyes only focused on her. That was the moment I lost him. The things is, how can you lose something you never had? And how can it hurt so much?

Nothing changed. He was still there for me. Always. But now it was my turn to be there for him. I helped him with every problem, every fight. I was there when he picked out the engagement ring. I was the one he rang up when she said yes. 

I was there for the wedding. It was beautiful. He was happy and that means I was happy, right? What kind of a friend wouldn’t be happy for another friend’s happiness? What kind of a friend realises she’s in love with her best friend when it’s too late? What kind of a friend indeed. 

I experienced everything with him. I watched from the sidelines for 6 years and I went through the highs and the lows. It was like we were one person. I felt him and he felt me. 

One night he came to me. Bags packed, resignation all over his body. It was over. 

“ **Sometimes your heart breaks in just the right way** ”

That as the only thing he said. And that was the only thing he needed to say. We kept on playing our parts. Best friends. I had stood by him for 10 years, I could survive another 10 if needed.

But the thing is, that wasn’t needed. Because one day he gave me that rare Columbine flower. He changed my life in a way that I had always wanted but never dared to seek. 

The 10 years I got to spend with him by my side will always be the greatest of my life. As his friend, his partner, his confidante, his muse and finally, as his lover. 

He was a rarity. He once told me that you can’t make a diamond without pressure. And that’s what we were. 

Two fragmented pieces of the same diamond that found each other. That only started shining to the fullest of their ability when they were brought together. 

There are a million ways to lose someone you love but there are also a million way to love the one you’ve lost.

I will love Valentin Chmerkovskiy in all those million ways until we’ll meet again. 

_And I will wait for that moment for the rest of my life._


End file.
